Of Friends, Family, and Magic
by Shinigami-chan
Summary: Duo and magic don't seem to mix and who is the kid? sorry. put the wrong censer on it.
1. Of friends Family and Magic ch1

**Chapter 1**

** **

** **

** **

"Heero, do you think that Treize is going to be there?" Quatre Reberba Winner asked his companion as they approached a set of double doors. The five Gundam pilots were on a mission to the OZ headquarters to gather information and to get something.

"Yes. that is why we have to be careful. If anyone could identify us pilots, he could and so could Zechs." Heero Yuy said quietly in response to the small blonde's question as they stopped in front of a huge set of double doors for a moment to straighten their ties and coats before entering the ballroom.

"Well than, I guess we should head on in. Trowa and the others have been in there for a while already." Quatre said quietly as they pushed open the doors.

Inside they saw hundreds of people dancing and talking at OZ's annual Spring Ball.

"You try to find Trowa and see if he's found anything out about the book. I'll find Duo." Heero said and then left the blond as he headed for the most likely place to find thecheerfully annoying pilot of the Gundam Deathscyth Hell.

Duo was most definitely not happy as he stood in the shadows near a pillar in the corner of the ballroom. Dress in a floor length ball gown in black and purple with his long hair loose and flowing around and down his back, Duo Maxwell was ready to kill the next man who approached him and said how beautiful 'her' eyes were.

'I'm going to kill Wufie for suggesting this.' he thought sourly as he glanced around at the few people near him. Duo had thought the idea for one of them to gather information from the women by posing as a woman was a great idea but he had never thought that he would be the one who had to do it. If that in itself wasn't bad enough, the truly torturous part had come when the others had decided that he had needed some make-up. they had drafted Katherine Bloom, Trowa's adopted sister from the circus, to do his hair and make-up.

She had refused to leave his braid alone and had firmly brushed off his attempts to convince her that the braid would be fine saying that the braid was to recognizable, even if he was dressed as a girl. She then proceeded to puthim in a corset to give him an hourglass figure and had him but on a padded strapless bra that gave him a C bust size. The purple under skirts came next followed by the strapless black dress with small purple designs at the bottom of the hem of the skirt. the long black evening gloves came up to his elbows and the tasteful black choker accented his long slender neck. The make-up came next. She managed to tastefully bring out his high cheekbones and enhance his purple eyes to the point that they almost dominated his face. She had finished with simply brushing out his long hair until it swirled around his knees. Katherine had been surprised at the length as it only reaches his hips when confined in his usual braid.

Twenty minutes later, he had finally been allowed out of Katherine's dressing room dressed as he was now but he has firmly refused to carry that purse that went with the dress. He had hoped to get out of there before the guys could see him but Trowa and Quatre had been guarding the back of the tent so he couldn't escape be crawling under the canvas and Heero and Wufie had been standing right in front of the door. When he had emerged, Trowa and Quatre had come around from the back. They had smothered their smiles and grins as he stopped in front of them and Duo had been ready to start swinging at them until Heero had said in a cold voice, "Trowa will be your 'date' for tonight. Make sure your find out what we need Duo."

"Only for you, Heero, but if you ever make me do something like this again, I will make sure the rest of your very short life miserable." Dou had snapped.

As Duo was remembering this, he failed to notice a figure approaching him.

"I thought that you were going to find what you could about the book Doctor J and the others want." The sound of the cold voice from right behind him broke Duo from his reflections. He almost gave himself whiplash as he turned to face who had spoken.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Heero." he snapped as he turned to face is friend.

"I shouldn't be able to, Duo." Heero said softly.

"So have you heard anything concerning our mission?"

"Yeah. I over heard Dorothy Catalonia talking with Lady Une. She said the book his Excellence had wanted was locked up in the vault, along with a bunch of other books and scrolls that similar writings." Duo said as he adjusted the bodice of his skirt.

Before Heero could say anything to Duo , the music started again with a slow waltz. noticing that they were attracting unwanted attention by standing close together, alone in the shadows, Heero held out his arm to his companion and asked if he wanted to dance. Seeing his companion's surprised expression, he explained. "We are attracting some unwanted attention by standing close together in the shadows like this. By dancing with the four of us, you can get everyone's information with out looking like something was going on."

"All right then, let's dance!" Duo said with forced cheerfulness then muttered, "I just that I don't fall off these heels."

Heero just grunted and lead him onto the dance floor.

As Duo and Heero twirled around the dance floor with the other dancers, Trowa Barton watched them with an emotionless eye. 'They should have done that to begin with instead of talking in the shadows like that.' he thought then turned to his companion. "you should dance with Duo next, Wufie."

Wufie Chang snorted in disgust at the thought of dancing with the longhaired pilot. "I don't think so Trowa. There is no justice in dancing with that idiot." he said in a firm voice then pointed out their blond haired friend to Trowa as he approached.

"Finally, I thought I would never find you guys." Quatre said as he stopped in front of the two other pilots. "Have you two seen Heero or Duo?"

"They are currently dancing past us at the moment." Wufie said as he nodded at the couple closest to them as they swept by one the dance floor.

"What are they doing?" Quatre exclaimed as he watched the two one the dance floor.

"They are sharing information that way so they can prevent anyone from becoming suspicious." Trowa said calmly.

"I guess that makes sense. So who is going to dance with Duo next?" Quatre asked, looking between Trowa and Wufie.

"I refuse to dance with the idiot." Wufie said as he firmly crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess I'll go then and you can go after me, Trowa." Quatre said quietly as the song ended and the dancers quietly applauded the orchestra.

"May I have this dance?"

Duo turned and smiled at Quatre, who stood just behind him.

"Sure. Just don't be thinking this will ever happen again." he said as the dance began.

"I found out a little about the book the Doctors wanted." Quatre said quietly as they danced. "I overheard some of the soldiers stationed around the room that it was just a book with incantations in it."

"You mean like a witch's spell book?"

"Yeah."

"Well if that's true than why would Treize want it and more importantly, why would the Doctors want it?" Duo asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about all of this." Quatre said softly for Duo's ears only.

"Same here, Q-man."

"Can I stop now?" Duo asked Trowa as the song they were dancing to ended.

"Yes. Wufie won't dance with you any way." Trowa said as they headed off the dance floor.

"You have to find me a place to take off these heels, Trowa. My feet are killing me!" Duo said and Trowa lead him over to a bench that rested against a wall, quietly laughing. "Thanks, I seriously don't see how women do this all the time." he complained as he took off the three inch black heels.

As the two Gundam pilots sat on the bench, Heero, Quatre, and Wufie came over.

"We found out where the vault containing the book is." Heero said as he leaned against a pillar that was next to the bench.

"So can I change now?" Duo asked eagerly.

"No. We need you to distract the guards until we can knock them out." Quatre said with a small smile at the disappointed look on Duo's face.

"Oh, all right. What do I have to do?"

"How come we have to stand guard?" the first guard said to his partner as they stood guard in front of a door leading to the vault.

"I know. It's just a bunch of musty old books and scrolls. I wish we could..." the second guard didn't get a chance to finish his thoughts as he was tackled to the ground.

"Please help me!"

The startled guard looked up into the most startling pair of purple eyes he had ever seen while his partner stared at the woman's body, drooling slightly.

"Please help me! There's this guy after me and I'm so scared!" she whimpered as she was helped to her feet by the guard that had finally stopped looking at her body.

"Um... I'm sorry but we were told to keep everyone away from this area." he said as he stared at her chest which was heaving with emotion. "Let me take you back to the party, everything will be fine." he said and started to lead her away.

"But what about me?!" his partner asked indignantly.

"You need to stay here to protect the vault or we'll both get into trouble if our supervisor ever found out." the guard said as calmly as he could with a beautiful woman clinging to him like he was the only man in the world. As they walked away, his friend was knocked out and dragged into an open doorway before he knew what was happening.

The guard, who was walking with the beautiful woman, was suddenly pushed up against the wall of the hallway. He was surprised to feel her press up against him and was even more surprised to feel her lips press against his and her tongue slip into his mouth. It was a long and deep kiss that lasted until he abruptly was knocked out by a punch to the side of his head.

"About time, Heero." Duo said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while looking at the cold face of the Wing pilot.

"What the HELL was that about?" Heero demanded coldly as he stared at Duo.

"You told me to distract him until you knocked him out. I couldn't think of anything else." Duo said defensively, then added in an angry voice, "And what took you so long to knock him out?"

Heero refused to answer and instead dragged the guard's body to the room that Wufie had deposited the other guard's body after he had knocked him out. After all, The Perfect Soldier couldn't really tell the guy he was secretly in love with that he had gotten a thrill out of watching Duo act like a woman and was jealous of the guard for kissing Duo like he had wanted to for months.

Duo, unaware of the thoughts going through Heero's head just stormed back to the rest of the guys where they were waiting in front of the vault door. He was just to angry at Heero for waiting so long that he had had to use his last resort which was something that he had wanted to do only to Heero if he had ever worked up enough courage to do that to the cold, hard pilot.

"Just pick the lock." Heero said after he had closed the door to the room the guards were in.

"Fine, fine, but this book better be pretty damn important." Duo snarled as he pulled up his skirts, exposing his long legs as he untaped a small leather package from his upper thigh. Opening it, he removed his lock picking tools as the vault had an old fashioned locking system instead of the usual electronic locking system.

"I'll have you inside in just a minute." he said as he set to work. Within a minute, the lock was sprung and they were inside and Duo was busy with a security system that had been installed on the second door that lead to what ever was currently held in the in the vault.

"There. It's safe to go ahead and get what we came here for." Duo said as he packed up his tools and taped it back onto his leg. The five pilots entered the room and Duo swore softly.

"I thought the Doctors wanted one book not one hundred!" Quatre exclaimed as he looked at the huge pile of books and scrolls on the large table in the center of the room.

"Don't exaggerate Quatre. There are only about ten books and twenty scrolls." Wufie said, disgusted.

"Does anybody know which one the docs want?" Duo asked as he stared to go through the pile of scrolls and the others shook their heads.

"But how are we going to move them all? After all we can't just leave all of them here since we don't know which one they want." Quatre said and the others nodded.

Trowa walked over to the corner of the room and picked up two bags that were sitting there. "We can use these." he said and handed on to Heero. They quickly packed up the books and scrolls and headed out of the room. 

"We need to lock up theouter door again before we leave. The next guard shift should be starting soon and we might want some time to escape before they start looking for us." Quatre suggested and the others nodded in agreement as they entered to hall way again but it was no longer empty.

They turned at the sound of soft clapping that was coming from the shadows and saw Zechs Marquee slowly walking towards them. "Well done." he said as he stepped into the light. "You acceded my expectations but I have just one question."

"And what is that?" Heero snarled as he tossed the bag he was carrying in Duo's general direction and slipped into a fighting stance with Wufie right behind him.

"Why the hell are you wearing a dress, Maxwell?"

"Not by choice." Duo said as a sweat drop appeared on his head, then added in a deadly voice, "But if you ever tell anyone about this, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

"Don't worry, no one would believe me anyway."

"How did you know we were here?" Wufie snapped.

"We realized that once word of the boos got out, like it always does, you five would come after them and what better time then when there would be hundreds of guests roaming around?"

Zechs said smugly and Trowa nodded.

"Makes sense. We should have realized it before." he said and got nods of understanding from the others.

"So now what?" Heero asked.

"Now I try to stop you." Zechs said as he lunged at him. Heero nodded and got ready to fight.

As they fought, Duo picked up a scroll that had fallen out of the bag that Heero had tossed at him. "Hm...I wonder what this says." he said and then read the top half of the scroll to the best of his abilities. 

At the end, he felt a tingle run through his body and heard a soft popping sound so he stopped and looked around at the others. "I have no clue as to what that was. Did any of you guys understand it?" he asked then noticed that all activates around him had stopped, including Heero's and Zechs' fight. Everyone was staring at him with incomprehension on their faces.

"What! What are you guys staring at?!" he asked wildly looking around. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was glowing faintly purple.

"D..Duo? Where did you get those big black wings?" Quatre asked hesitantly, his face suddenly pale.

"Wings? What wings?" Duo asked, confused.

"The big black ones that are sticking out of your back, Maxwell." Wufie said.

"What?!" Duo shrieked as he twisted to look over his shoulder and sure enough there were two big wings covered in black feathers.

"Sh!" Trowa hissed at Duo as his loud exclamation echoed down the hall.

"Guys, I think we should get Duo home right now." Quatre said urgently and the others nodded.

Heero turned back to Zechs, who was still mesmerized by Duo's wings or something. Before he could pull himself together again, Heero punched him across the face, instantly knocking him out. 

He dropped him into the room with the guards, then turned back to the others. Seeing their surprised faces, he said coldly, "We have a fight to finish with the mobile suits." and left it at that.

"What was on that scroll you read?" Quatre asked Duo as they entered the safe house they were currently staying at.

"I don't know, maybe a spell for wings!" Duo shouted the last past as he stomped down the hall to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Quatre sighed and turned to go to his own room. Duo had been angry and sarcastic since they had left the OZ headquarters. Quatre had noticed that his voice had sounded kind of high, though it had lost none of its huskiness. Suddenly he heard a scream of horror coming from Duo's room.

He slammed open Duo's door with the other pilots right behind him. As they all crammed into the doorway, Quatre stopped short as he saw what had caused him to scream.

Duo had been undressing, feeling a little off balance and strange though he had just assumed that it was because of the wings. He had quickly found out how wrong he was when he had removed the dress.

He had breasts.

He had quickly felt between his, or rather, her legs and found nothing between them. That was when Duo had screamed. 

"I'm a fucking GIRL!!!"

"Don't belabor the obvious, Duo." Heero said coldly. His face didn't show his inner mess of confused feelings, which were composed of horror, curiosity, and surprise. His solider side took over and tried to get through to the hysterical girl in front of him.

"But look at me! I have wings _and boobs!" she shrieked, pointing to herself, but stopped when she looked at the others._

Wufie had his back turned and was as stiff as a broomstick. Quatre had fainted into his lover's arms and Trowa was trying to revive him. And most surprising, Heero was standing there, determinedly liking only at her face with a blush that turned his whole face red.

Spinning around, Duo grabbed a shirt off the bed and held it over her chest. "Perverts! Get out!" she shrieked. She watched as Heero pushed the others out the door then closed it softly after himself. Sighing, she pulled the oversized t-shirt she had grabbed and pulled it over her head. Realizing that her wings were in the way, she pulled it off again and cut some holes in the back for her wings to slip through.

"I don't believe this." she muttered as she slipped the modified shirt back over her head. "First they have me dress up as a girl, then Zechs sees me like that, then I turn into a girl with wings! It's gone from bad to worse and now I have to live alone with four guys."

Pausing in the act of pushing her wings through, she thought about what she had just said. "Well, I can't really say that they're the worst guys to be around under these circumstances. Wufie is to much of a prude, Quatre and Trowa are together and Heero would never do anything anyway, him being Mr. Anti-social and all." She said as she finished getting her wings comfortable and pulling on some sweat pants. 

She went to the bathroom that was connected to her room thinking, 'I have to get this make-up off and put my hair up. Then I'll feel much better.' She scrubbed her face with a wet washrag, still thinking about what had happened to her today. Without the make-up, she could tell that her face had changed as well as her body. His heart-shaped face was still the same, but now her already high cheekbones were even more prominent. her eyes were bigger, and her eyebrows were slim and graceful as they arched over them. Her lips were full and pouty and Duo could tell that she really was gorgeous.

Sighing, she quickly braided her hair and left to confront the others. She found them in the living room, looking through the scrolls and books.

"Um...I'm sorry for freaking out like that you guys. I'm just having some trouble adjusting to this." she said meekly and the others nodded in understanding.

"That's ok." Quatre said with a smile as he made room on the couch for her.

"So..um..what are you guys doing with this stuff?"

"We're trying to figure a way to change you back to normal." Trowa said as he handed a scroll to her.

"Which scroll is the one I read earlier? I only read the top so maybe the bottom is the reversal spell." Duo said as she looked around at everyone.

"Um..I think it's that one." Quatre said, pointing to the one in Duo's hands.

"Yeah, thanks. This looks like the right one. Well, here goes nothing." Duo said and started the incantation at the bottom of the scroll. As she chanted, she noticed that she was glowing softly again, and when she looked up at the end, she saw that both Quatre and Trowa were glowing a soft golden color as well, which slowly faded after a moment. As they opened their eyes, which had fallen shut, Duo noticed something strange. Trowa had Quatre's blue eyes and Quatre had Trowa's green eyes.

Trowa suddenly gasped in horror as he stared at the small blond next to him on the couch, then abruptly put his head in his hands. "Oh Allah!"

"Are you ok, Trowa?" Heero asked the tall pilot.

"I'm not sure." Quatre said as he stared in mild horror at himself.

Duo realized what had happened before Heero or Wufie did. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I am so sorry guys!" she wailed.

"What do you mean, Duo?" Heero demanded as he looked at her worriedly, though it didn't show on his face.

"Trowa and Quatre switched bodies! Only their eyes switched with them." Duo moaned.

"What the hell possessed you to say a spell you didn't understand?!" Wufie demanded angrily as his brain, already stunned by what had happened to Duo, finally realized what she had just said.

Duo didn't answer as she stared at the Chinese pilot. "Leave her alone, Wufie." Trowa said in an emotionless voice.

Hearing Quatre's voice so devoid of any emotions, even if it was Trowa, made Duo cringe. She jumped up and ran out of the room before anyone could say anything else. She flung open the front door and, using her new wings, took flight for the first time. As she flew away, she faintly heard Heero call her name.

"Duo!" Heero yelled as he raced out the front door. He caught only a fleeting glimpse of her as she flew away before she was out of sight over the forest. Sighing, he turned around and glared at Wufie who was in the doorway next to Trowa and Quatre.

"If anything happens to Duo, I will kill you." he snarled then pushed past the stunned trio and into the house.

As he stormed to his room, which was right next door to Duo's, he thought of the look on Duo's face right before she had taken off. To his eyes, it had been full of horror and self-loathing.

'I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.' he thought as he opened his laptop and began typing.

Wufie also returned to his room thinking of Duo's face when she had looked at him after his angry question. She had just looked so lost and a lone, as if her whole world was a nightmare that she just couldn't wake-up from.

Gone was the laughing, joking young man that was forever pulling pranks on all of the pilots that Wufie knew so well. This female form was so different. It was worse in his opinion since Wufie believed that all women we weak and silly.

"He changed from an idiot to a weakling." he muttered to himself as he paced around his room. "I have to get out of here for a while." 

With that he grabbed his motorcycle and disappeared in the opposite direction that Duo had flown off in.

"Do you think Heero was to hard on Wufie?" Quatre asked as he tried to figure a way to push the long hair back, out of his eye.

"No. With all the changes Duo has to get used to, Wufie really shouldn't have said that. It's hard enough to deal with being turned into a girl with wings, but now she has to deal with accidentally switching our bodies." Trowa said as he tried to reach his stuff on the top shelf of the closet. 

"Um...Quatre, could you please get that blue box on the top shelf?" he asked with a sweat drop.

"Sure." the taller boy said as he reached up and easily grabbed the box Trowa wanted.

"Thanks."

As Duo flew, she thought about what she had done. "It wasn't enough that I had to mess with something I had no clue about and change myself into a girl with wings," she berated herself, "But I had to do it again! Because of what I did, I just screwed up Trowa and Quatre. How could I do that to them? Quatre puts up with me in his houses between missions and Trowa has save my ass a number of times!"

Trying to get away from her thoughts, she speed up until she was skimming just above the tree tops at incredible speeds. It worked for a while as the speeds and the view distracted him long enough, that is, until she though of telling Heero and the others all about it. 

That thought brought her crashing back to reality. Sighing she slowed down and landed on a large branch at the edge of a clearing in the middle of the forest. Sighing, she closed eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

Just as she started to doze off, she heard a sound from beneath her at the foot of the tree. 'What was that?' she thought as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Looking down, she saw a young boy about nine or ten leaning against the tree. She heard the faint sound again and recognized it as a small sob.

Gently floating down to the branch right above the kid, she saw, thanks to the full moon, that his clothes were old and raged, and he looked half starve. He wiped at his face with a grubby fist, leaving a smear of grime across his already dirty cheek. He had long mane of tangle of either blond or light brown hair that fell half way down his back and into his eyes. because it was dark and the kid's head was bowed, Duo couldn't see what color his eyes were. Coming to a quick decision, she flew down and landed next to the youth.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked as she knelt next to him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked warily as he looked up at her.

"A friend. My name's Duo."

"Really? My name's Trio." he said softly as he wiped at his eyes again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Trio hesitated for a second. He had learned a long time ago never to trust someone he had just met. But he had also learned to listen to his feelings and right now his feelings were telling him that this girl next to him was someone he could trust.

Looking at her, he saw a beautiful girl with long dark hair wearing black sweat pants with an oversized t-shirt with something big and black right behind her. Before answering her question, he asked one of his own. 

"What is that big black thing right behind you?"

"Um...those are my wings. Don't ask." she said hastily when he opened his mouth. "I don't usually have wings."

Oh...ok. Well I'm from L2 colony and I'm an orphan I guess." Trio said, gaining Duo's full attention.

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I lived with my mom until I was about five until she disappeared. Before she did, she told me that I had a brother about five years older then me. She said that when I was born, she couldn't take care of both of us so she had to leave him." Trio said, then paused to wipe his eyes again before continuing.

"Lived alone or with some friends until this guy said that he would take me to his home but he got killed right before we were supposed to come here to Earth. I figured that Earth had to be better than where I was so I snuck on to a shuttle and came here." Trio finished, leaving out a lot but leaving just enough to get her measure.

"I grew up on L2 too, but I don't remember my family. I just went from place to place, trying to survive. I watched everyone around me die one by one. Some to drugs or starvation and others to the plaque about six years ago. Then, a bunch of them during the Maxwell Massacre. After that, I was chosen to under go special training and then was sent here to Earth about a year ago."

"What training?" Trio asked. Duo seemed to have as bad a childhood, if not worse than his own.

"I'll tell you about it later. But for now, would you like to come home with me for now? At least long enough to eat something." Duo added seeing the hesitant look on Trio's face.

After a minute, he nodded slowly. Giving him an encouraging smile, Duo stood up and pulled him to his feet. "The house is pretty far away so unless you want to walk, we'll fly." At his excited nod she grinned. As soon as he has looped his bag over his shoulders, she scooped him up and took off into the night sky.

"By the way, I have to warn you, I live with four other guys. I'm sure that they'll like you, even if they don't show it. Heero is always so cold and hard, and Trowa never shows his emotions. You'll like Quatre, everyone does. He's so happy and sweet. Now Wufie always acts like everyone in below him so don't pay any attention to him." Duo chatted as they flew on.

As they landed in the front yard of the safe house, the front doors opened and Quatre, in Trowa's body, came charging towards them with Trowa and Heero right behind him.

As they approached, Trio wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and she wrapped her arms and wings around him, covering him completely.

"Duo! Are you all right? Where have you been?" Quatre asked worriedly as he reached her.

"I'm fine Q-man, I just needed to get some air. You know, clear my head." She said quietly and the others nodded in understanding.

"Wufie seams to have had the same feelings as he took off right after you did." Heero said quietly.

"Is he back yet?" Duo asked.

"No." Trowa said.

"Why?" Heero wanted to know.

"Well, I wanted all of you here when I introduced someone to you guys." Duo said and slowly opened her wings.

"Um…Duo? Who is this?" Quatre asked as they stared at the young boy clinging to Duo's waist.

"Guy's this is Trio. I found him out it he woods and we got to talking and it turns out that he's just like I used to be so he's going to be staying with us for a while. Is that ok guys?" she asked in a rush.

"That's just fine with me." Quatre said with a smile. Trowa just nodded and Heero remained silent. "It's very nice to meet you Trio." Quatre added as the boy looked at him suspicious eyes.

"Come on Trio, let's get something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Duo said as she pried the boy's arms from around her waist. At the boy's nod, she ushered him into the house and down to the kitchen.

Quatre quickly followed them with the others right behind him. The found Duo rummaging through the fridge as the boy sat at the table, his head lowered as he watched his hands plucking at his backpack's straps.

Duo pulled out some sandwich meat and some spreads, grabbed some bread and made a couple thick sandwiches, which she put in front of the boy, then made two for herself and sat down across from him.

Heero, Trowa and Quatre watched amazed as both sandwiches were finished in a minute flat. Quatre sighed and grabbed two Cokes out of the fridge and put them in front of the pair. These too were finished faster then normal.

"Thank you." Trio said as he finally looked up. The four Gundam pilots gasped in shock as they stared at him in silence. Trio's violet eyes were confused as he stared at them in confusion. He jumped in surprise as Duo jumped up and ran out of the room. She was back a minute later with three pictures in her hands.

Sitting back down across from him, she asked Trio, "Do you have a picture of you mother?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." He said a pulled a picture from his back pocket.

Taking it slowly, Duo stared at the picture, then handed one that he had brought down to the startled boy.

"Where did you get this?" the boy whispered.

"That's my mom." Duo said just as quietly.

"But that's impossible! I have a brother, not a sister!" Trio yelled as he jumped to his feet.

Duo handed him the last two pictures. "This is what I usually look like, and this is what I looked like when I was your age." The first picture was of Duo standing at his Gundam's foot, wearing his usual black outfit. The second showed a young Duo standing next to Professor G who had trained him. He was wearing old threadbare clothes and had a serious expression on his face.

Trio stared at the picture of young Duo. It was obvious, even to him that they were nearly identical except that Duo's hair was darker. Looking at the back of the pictures he read the inscriptions written there.

'Duo Maxwell, age 11, with Professor G. year ac 190.' Was on the back of the younger Duo picture and on the back of the other one, 'Duo Maxwell and Deathscyth's toe! Year ac 195.' Looking up at the girl across from him, he asked in a confused voice, "If this is you, then why are you a girl and where did you get the wings?"

"Well you see, I was curious about what was on this scroll that the Doctors wanted so I read it and this ended up happening." Duo said as she gestured to herself.

"Did anything else happen with these scrolls?" Trio asked curious, but his curiosity fled when he saw Duo's expression fall.

There was silence for a moment as Duo looked at her hands. Finally, she spoke up. "I thought that the spell at the bottom half was the reversal but it ended up switching Trowa and Quatre's bodies."

"Oh." Was all Trio could say.

"Guys, I'm going to go to bed know." Duo said softly, not looking at anyone, then left.

"This has to be very hard on him…uh her." Quatre said and the others nodded.

"Yes. She hasn't cracked a joke or even smiled that much." Trowa said softly.

Upstairs in her room, Duo lay sprawled on her bed and tried to figure out how she had a little brother. 'How could she give us both up like that?' she thought as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest. 'We were only around five when she gave us up.'

Her mind shifted to other things as she turned back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "How could I do that to two of my best friends? I don't deserve to fight with or even live with them." she said softly to herself as she got up from the bed. She quickly threw a few things into a backpack and then changed into her usual priestly looking outfit, after making some necessary modifications for her wings.

When she was dressed, she looked in the full-length mirror that was on her closet door. she was slightly surprised at how she looked. The pants molded themselves to her long legs and the shirt strained against her chest. 'I have to get a bigger version of this outfit.' she thought regretfully.

Grabbing a pieceof paper, she hastily scrawled a note, which she left in the center of her black bedspread addressed to Heero before she could have second thoughts.

"I'm going to go check on Duo." Heero said as he left Trowa and Quatre as they showed Trio to a bedroom he could use.

"Alright, you seem to be closer to her than any of us." Quatre said as he put some clean sheets on the bed for Trio, who looked like he was going to pass out where he stood.

As Heero approached Duo's room, a sense of something wrong filled his mind. It increased with every step until it was almost unbearable.

He entered the room quietly and immediately realized that the one he secretly loved was gone. As he turned to leave, a flash of white on the black covered bed caught his attention. Seeing it was addressed to him, he picked the note up and opening it, read it quickly.

Dear Heero,

I'm sorry but I can't stay here with you and the others anymore. I'm a danger to myself and everyone around me. Please tell Trowa and Quatre sorry for me and I'll come back after I work everything out. Please take care of Trio for me and the same with Deathscyth Hell.

I love all of you too much to hurt you guys again so please don't come after me.

Duo Maxwell

In shock, he reread the note again before bolting out of the room. He ran into Trowa and Quatre as they were coming out of Trio's room where they had just put him to bed. "Guy's we have a problem." he said quietly and handed them the note.

After scanning it, Trowa looked at Heero sharply. "You mean that she left because of us?" he demanded.

"Yes."

"We have to go after her." Quatre said sharply, surprising the other two.

Trowa and Heero looked at him in shock. Never before had they heard this much fury in the gentle pilot's voice.

"This is all Wufie's fault. If he hadn't..." he started but was interrupted by the Chinese pilot as he walked up to the group.

"If I hadn't what, Quatre? What's going on?" Wufie demanded.

"You've managed to convince Duo that she's to much of a danger to be around us!" Quatre shouted, surprising all present. This was a very different Quatre then they were used to.

"Now Duo's gone because she loves us to much to put us in any danger! In her condition right now, there's no telling what she'll do. She could wind up dead." Quatre continued but was cut off as Trio opened his door.

"Did you say Duo's gone?" he asked quietly. At the sharp nod from Heero, Trio turned around, grabbed his backpack and shoes, and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Heero snapped.

"To find Duo. She is not going to abandon me here." Trio snapped as he sat down at the top of the stairs to pull on his boots.

"Duo didn't abandon you. In her note, she told me to look after you until she got back." Heero snapped as he grabbed the boy by his shoulder. Dimly behind him, Heero heard Wufie ask, "Who is this kid?"

"My name is Trio. I'm Duo's younger brother." he snapped over his shoulder as he adjusted the straps of his backpack on his shoulders. Turning around he said softly to the four guys in front of him, "You claim to be her friends but you do nothing to help her."

"That's not true. I'm going to go look for her and Heero and Trowa will help." Quatre said as he took a step towards the boy.

"I'll try to find a counter spell." Trowa said quietly and Heero said he would go with Quatre.

Wufie was still trying to get used to the fact that this kid was the idiot's brother. "Um...I guess that I'll go out and look for him." he said but Heero snapped, "Forget it Wufie. You've done enough damage. Stay here and help Trowa translate the spells."

Oddly enough, Wufie just nodded. Heero turned back to Trio and said, "You stay here. It will be light in a couple hours and you're about to pass out."

"Well then, let's go." Quatre said and the group split up. Heero and Quatre went to the garage and each picked out something to search in. Heero picked his motorcycle while Quatre took a small black car.

Trowa and Wufie sat down on chairs in the living room while Trio curled up on a couch to take a quick nap. "These scrolls look like there in Latin." Trowa commented as he looked at a scroll.

"Quatre has a Latin dictionary in the library." Wufie said and stood up and hurried out of the room. He was back a moment later with a huge, leather bound book in his hands.

"Why don't we translate the scroll Duo read." Trowa suggested and Wufie nodded.

"You translate while I read." Wufie said as he handed over the book. Working back and forth, they were half way through the first incantation before Wufie stood up to stretch his legs and get something to drink, two hours later.

While he was gone, Trio woke up from his brief nap and asked Trowa softly, "Can I see how much you've gotten done?"

Taking the paper from his outstretched hand, Trio said thoughtfully, "You've translated four out of eight lines from the spell that changed Duo into a girl with wings, hmmm." he said thoughtfully as he picked up the original scroll and looked at it.

"Trowa," he said softly, "I understand what this says."

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.

"I mean that I know what this says!"

"How can you? It's in Latin!" Trowa exclaimed.

"This guy I used to live with spoke really bad English so he taught me his language so that we could talk to each other. I just never knew what language it was." Trio said excitedly.

"Well that will certainly simplify things." Heero said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Wufie said as he came up behind the Japanese pilot.

Trio ignored the two in the doorway and picked up another scroll from the table. "This is a really small spell, Trowa." he said.

"What does it say?" Trowa asked, curious.

"It says, 'All you who are young but old, and old but young, you shall be young again. Turn back the clock, change yourself back, change time about you.'" Trio read. Still looking at the scroll, he said, "Since I read it in English, nothing should happen. Right Trowa?"

When he received no reply, he looked up and almost fell over. Where Trowa had been sitting, a small boy that looked like Trowa's real body was curled up asleep with his thumb in his mouth. In the doorway, there was a little Heero curled up with a tiny Wufie. All three of them looked like they were around three years old.

"Oh my God! What have I done?" He whispered, shaken. He quickly went over and carried Heero and Wufie, one at a time, and put them on the couch. Then he covered all three with blankets he had taken from the hall closet. Sighing, he sat down at the table to try and find another spell that would reverse it and turn them back into the sixteen year-old guys that they had been.

'I wonder why Trowa's original body is here and not the one that he had been in?' he asked himself silently then sighed. 'Maybe I should write down the translations like they were doing.' then sighed again as he started the laborious chore of translating and writing down the hundreds of spells and incantations in the rest of the books and scrolls.

Quatre, back in his original body, was on his way back to the safe house as fast as he could without getting pulled over. He was in shock. One minute, he was in Trowa's body, driving on the highway, when all of a sudden he had started to glow again. He had slammed on his breaks, almost causing an accident, just as his body shrank down and became his original body.

'I wonder what happened.' he though as he pulled into the driveway. It had taken an hour to get back. 'Maybe Trowa and Wufie found the reversal spell or maybe Duo's back!' 

Opening the door, he was almost run over by three small blurs that were chasing each other around the front hall. "What's going on?!" he cried.

"Quatre!" the three small blurs shouted as they rushed towards the dumb founded teenager in the doorway. The three streaks resolved themselves into a small Trowa, Heero and Wufie, all of which had giant smiles on their faces at the appearance of Quatre.

As Quatre stared at the charging kids, Trio came out of the living room with a tired look on his face. "I'm so glad you're back. You're Quatre, right?" he asked nervously, but smiled in relief at his nod.

"What happened to them?" 

"Well, you see, I understand Latin but I thought it wouldn't activate the spell in English so I said it and it worked! I'm so sorry but it reversed the spell on you and Trowa though." Trio said in a rush.

"Show me this spell you said." Quatre said firmly and took a step towards the living room, but abruptly fell flat on his face, due to Trowa and Heero, who were clinging to his legs.

The children burst out laughing at the sight of the blond Arabian sprawled on the floor and swarmed all over the stunned teenager. Chuckling a little, Trio hurried over and began to pick the kids off of his back where they were playing.

"I'm sorry, they did the same thing to me." he said as he grabbed Heero and Wufie's hands and dragged them away from Quatre, leaving him to deal with the happily giggling and smiling Trowa.

"If you don't behave I won't get you any candy." Trio threatened and the children immediately calmed down and walked back into the living room, where they sat down on the couch like little gentlemen.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." Quatre said as Trio helped him up and they entered the living room.

"They'll be going off the walls in five minutes." Trio whispered. In his regular voice, he said, "I've been trying to translate the spells, but I haven't gotten a lot done because of these three little devils here."

"So where did you learn Latin?" Quatre asked and Trio told him the story that he had told Trowa earlier.

"These are the spells I've managed to translate so far, but just don't speak them, even in English!" Trio said urgently, and Quatre nodded.

"Trust me, I won't!"

"Something has happened to the others." Duo said to herself as she flew towards the safe house. She had felt the tingle of magic while she had been flying over the forest and had decided to see what had happened. Now she was flying at her top speed back the way she had come.

Landing in front of the house, she barged though the front door, but stopped in shock at what was going on in the front hall.

Two small children were running around with Quatre chasing them, yelling at them to stop running into he house. Trio was trying to clean crayon and colored pencil drawings off the wall while another child was coloring on another section with markers.

"Enough! What id going on here?" Duo shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at her in shock.

"Duo!" the three children yelled as they ran towards her as she still stood in the open doorway.

"Heero, Wufie, and Trowa, stop right there." Trio said in a firm voice. The kids stopped just short of their target.

Duo just stared at his best friends. At three years old, they were happy, bubbly, balls of energy. Heero snapped Duo of her trance as he said, "But Trio, I just wanted to say hi."

"I know, but just don't jump on her like you did to Quatre."

"What...happened...to...them?" Duo asked slowly. She was too shocked to say anything else.

Trio quickly told her what had happened and then just watched as Duo picked up Heero, grabbed Wufie's hand and told Quatre to grab Trowa and take him to her room, then turned and went up the stairs without saying anything to him.

Quatre followed Duo up the stairs and wondered what was going on in her head. She hadn't said anything after ordering him to bring Trowa up to her room. Trio's face had been expressionless as he had watched them leave him by the front door, but Quatre knew that he had to be feeling pretty bad right now. After all, the only person related to him, had just shunned him with her silence.

Duo let go of Wufie's had just long enough to open her bedroom door, then led the little boy in. Quatre and Duo put all three little boys into some of Duo's t-shirts, which were huge on the kids, and put them into Duo's oversized bed, tucking them in.

"You three go to bed now." she said softly and they obediently closed their eyes. With in a few minutes, they were asleep. Duo stayed there for a minute, just staring at Heero, then sighed and headed back down stairs. 

Quatre silently followed behind her as she headed towards the living room. The entire time they had been upstairs, she had only spoken those six words. Figuring that Duo would want some time alone with her brother, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. After taking care of three hyper active for a couple hours, and Trio had been doing it for twice as long, he figured that they could all use a good breakfast.

Duo went straight to the living room where she was sure Trio was. There was no doubt that she was angry, but she was basically angry with herself and only a tiny bit at Trio and that was fading with every step she took, until she was only angry with herself. She was angry because she had run away and left the others along, leaving them to try and ease her own guilt.

"Trio, we need to talk..." she said as she entered the room, fully expecting to find her little brother there, sitting on the couch or something, but he wasn't. Quickly checking the other rooms, she found no sign of him, so she dashed towards the kitchen to tell Quatre.

Sliding on the slick hallway floor, she slid right by the door before managing to stop and enter the kitchen. "He's gone!" she gasped.

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean that he's nowhere in the house and his pack is gone, too!"

"Stay calm Duo. We need to find him but someone needs to stay with the others." Quatre said as he turned off the heat under the pan on the stove. "You head out and if I can find some to watch them, then I'll join you. If not, then I'll stay and watch them."

"Ok, I hope that he's all right." Duo said worriedly as she left the blond pilot as he picked up the phone. She took off, just as the sun was reaching above the treetops, flying above them as she searched for her newfound brother. She hadn't meant to drive him away, but everything was just so confusing. She knew that she wasn't acting like her usual annoyingly cheerful self, but just hadn't been able to put that mask back on since the party.

I'm reposting this because my friend kept complaining about the bad spelling.

Shinigami-chan


	2. Of Friends, Family, and Magic ch2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Trio sat down underneath the bridge as the rain continued to pour down around him. It had been a week since he had left his newfound family, Duo Maxwell, and his friends, the other gundam pilots. He was cold, tired, and hungry, but he was determined to make it up to Duo before going back.  
  
"I wish this rain would stop." a man said as he sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah." Trio said as he continued to look out at the rain. He had always been able to tell whether he could trust someone or not and right now, his feelings were telling him that this guy wanted something and nothing was going to stop him from getting it from Trio.  
  
Looking around, he noticed that they were surrounded by four big men and that the others under the bridge were leaving the shelter to brave the storm rather than stay, like they knew what was going to happen and they wanted no part of it.  
  
Deciding to follow their example, Trio stood up, grabbed his bag and tried to push past the men surrounding him.  
  
"And where are you going little girl?" one of the thugs asked softly as he grabbed Trio's braid.  
  
Even he had to admit that he looked like a girl with his big, baggy clothes, his heart shaped face and the long brain that reached to the middle of his back. He had started to wear it like this since he had left to remind him of what he had left behind.  
  
"I'm not a girl and I'm leaving." he snapped as he grabbed his knife from his boot and slashed at the man holding his hair, who let it go as he jumped back to avoid the knife. The other men just burst out laughing.  
  
"Sure and I'm a Gundam pilot." said the man who had sat down next to him, chuckling sarcastically.  
  
"If you were, you would know that I'm the brother of the God of Death." he muttered softly to himself but the man in front of him heard. He had thought that the kid had looked familiar and now he knew why. This kid looked like that older kid that had been captured in the colonies for piloting 02.  
  
He started to back up, but was stopped when his boss snapped at him to stop being a coward. "I would rather be a coward than be a deadman. This kid is related to that other kid who was arrested last year in the colonies for piloting that Gundam 02." he said gaining surprised looks from all present except the kid who had no expression at all on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm out of here." he said and left, followed by two others, leaving Trio alone with just one thug and the boss.  
  
Staring after the departing men, he didn't notice the remaining guy coming up behind him until two strong arms that pinned his arms to his sides and lifted him off the ground grabbed him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled as he struggled to get loose or stab him with the knife, but couldn't get the leverage.  
  
"Anything I want." the boss said as he approached the struggling boy and grabbed his chin. "You do look like that pilot."  
  
Trio stared at him, wide eyed, for a moment before a fist crashed into his chin and blackness consumed him.  
  
  
  
  
Trio worked his way to awareness slowly. Before his eyes were even open, he was aware that he was lying with his face on the cold, wet ground and his arms pinned above his head.  
  
Before he could even open his mouth, something shoved its way painfully into his body, and he screamed in pain and his eyes flew open, and dimly heard someone chuckling cruelly. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the boss pounding into him. "Why?" he gasped as he tried to block the pain.  
  
Instead of answering, the man just continued even harder, and Trio started to pass out from the pain, but another pain brought him back to awareness.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us for a while?" the boss said as he yanked on Trio's braid and crushed his mouth against the boy's. Trio gagged as the bosses tongue pushed it's way past his teeth and ran around inside his mouth. His lips were cut from his teeth as they were crushed against them and some of his hair was yanked out as he tried to get away.  
  
Suddenly, Trio bit down as hard as he could on the offending tongue invading his mouth. The boss jerked his face away and punched him across the face.  
  
"You little basterd! Teach him some manners." he snapped as he stood up and shoved himself back into his pants and wiped the blood away from his tongue.  
  
"Sure thing, boss." the thug said as he casually picked Trio up and slammed him into a support post for the bridge, right next to the road that ran under the bridge.  
  
As he slid down the pillar, the thug grabbed him by his throat and started punching him in the stomach with his other hand. "Where's your spunk now? It's no fun when they don't try to fight back." the thug said as he backhanded him.  
  
"Ugh..." Trio grunted as he landed on a broken bottle as he fell, slicing his chest and arms open. He hadn't relaxed it when he had woken up, but he was completely naked, as he had just painfully realized. As he was getting up, he received a hard kick to his ribs, feeling two of them break, right before landing on his back in the glass.  
  
Groaning in pain, he slowly started to sit up until a boot abruptly pushed back down on his back, then continued pressing until another rib snapped and Trio screamed in pain again.  
  
Suddenly, light swept over them as a car, the first all night, rolled by. The car stopped abruptly next to them and a figure stepped out. Trio didn't know who the person was and soon was unconcence again as the man pulled a gun out and pointed it at the surprised thug who still had his boot on his chest. But just before he blacked out, he noticed that the figure was wearing a strange mask.  
  
  
  
  
Zechs Marque had been returning from a meeting with his sister, Relena Peacecraft, when he has seen the boy being roughed up by the thug. Never one to let a kid be abused, Zechs ordered the car stopped and stepped out of the car.  
  
Pulling his gun, he asked in a cold voice, "Is there a reason for doing this to a kid?"  
  
"Yeah, an order." the thug said as he started to back away from the gun. His boss had already left, sensing that something would happen to him if he didn't.  
  
"And would you perhaps know who this kid is, or do you just pick any little kid to do this to?" Zechs said as he signaled for Lucrezia Noin to get the boy into his car. She was accompanying to the base to discuss her guard duty for his sister.  
  
"He looks like that longhaired kid that pilots the Gundam 02, but that's all I know." the thug said and made a break for the shadows where Zechs' couldn't shot him.  
  
Zechs' just calmly shot him in the head before he had gone two steps, then headed back to his car. "Noin is he all right?" he asked as he shut the door.  
  
"Well, he has a ton of cuts from the broken glass he was laying in and a bruises and some broken ribs from the beating, and he appears to have been...um...raped...sir and a split lip." Nion said as she covered him up with the jacket that Zechs had handed her when he had gotten into the car.  
  
"The guy said he looks like the pilot of the Gundam 02, Duo Maxwell. It seems that he was right. Maybe a younger brother or a cousin." Zechs speculated as he studied the boy curled up on the seat between him and Noin.  
  
"Maxwell? Well I guess we can get a hold of them and see. Maybe Sally Po will know how."  
  
The rest of the drive to the OZ base was made in silence. As he got out of the car at the entrance, Zechs told Nion, "Get him to the infirmary. I need to speak to his Excellency."  
  
"Yes sir." Noin saluted then signaled one of the nearby guards to carry the boy to the infirmary while she called ahead.  
  
On the way to the awaiting doctors, the kid woke up. "How are you feeling?" Noin asked softly as his pain glazed violet eyes focused briefly on her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Tr...Trio." he managed between gasps of pain.  
  
"Would you be related to Duo Maxwell?" she asked as they stopped in front of the infirmary's door, but received no answer as he struggled to hold onto awareness.  
  
Noin opened the door and led the guard, who was carrying Trio, into the room, just as he passed out again.  
  
  
  
  
"You brought an unknown person onto our base with out authorization?" Treize Kushrenada asked calmly as Zechs sat down on a couch in his suite.  
  
"Yeah. I would have just sent him to Relena's estate with Noin, but he looks like Duo Maxwell. I figured that he would be able to give us some information." Zechs muttered as he sipped the wine that Treize had handed him.  
  
"Looks like Maxwell? Interesting." Treize said as he sat next to his lover. "Maybe he can tell us where our young friend Wufie is."  
  
"I wonder where he's been for the past week. He usually shows up at least four times a week." Zechs said as he casually took off his mask.  
  
"Well, lets go see this child that looks so much like Maxwell." Treize said with a smile as he stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"But Treize, I had other plans for this evening!" Zechs whined as he grabbed his mask and shoved it back on his head.  
  
With his back to Zechs, Treize smiled knowingly. "But wouldn't it be better with our little dragon?" As he left, he heard Zechs mutter behind him something about inconsistent dragons and uppity, superior basterds. "Did you say something? he asked with a small smile as he turned around, one eyebrow arched and an amused expression on his face.  
  
"No sir."  
  
They continued the rest of the way in silence, and met Nion out side of the infirmary door. After saluting them, she began to tell them what she had found out. "His name in Trio Shays, from colony L2. He might be Duo Maxwell's younger brother but we are still unsure about that, as he fainted again before we could find out. He lived with his mother until she disappeared when he was five and it was assumed that he was missing with her until the police on the streets of the colony spotted him. He has three broken ribs, over two hundred cuts from the glass he was laying in, bruises from the beating and has been...um...raped, sir." she said softly.  
  
"Why don't we go in and see this boy?" Trezie said and pushed open the door to the recovery room. Inside, Trio looked small and helpless as he huddled under the thin white sheet, on the bed. His face was molted with bruises and a couple cuts. The visitors couldn't see the rest of his as he clutched the sheet at his neck and it covered him to his toes. They could, however see the messy blond braid and the wide, haunted amethyst eyes that stare at nothing.  
  
"Trio, this is his Excellency, Treize Kushrenada. He would like to meet you." Noin said softly, but received no response from the boy. When she put her hand on his shoulder, she could feel him shaking underneath the sheet. Before she could open her mouth to talk to him again, Treize spoke up.  
  
"Trio, are you related to Duo Maxwell?" he asked quietly and received a surprising response. Trio uncurled and slowly sat up. He turned towards Treize, who stood next to the bed, and lunged at the startled man. Everyone was shocked as he wrapped his arms around Treize's waist and buried his head in his stomach, sobbing.  
  
"Sir?" Zechs said softly, stepping forward.  
  
"Leave him. He needs to do this." Treize said calmly as he sat on the edge of the bed and let the boy curl up in his lap. After a couple of minutes, the storm of weeping slowed and Treize asked softly, "What's the matter, little one?" in his most soothing voice.  
  
"They hate me."  
  
"Who hates you? Why?"  
  
"Duo...Quatre. They have to hate me!" Trio said as he burst into tears again.  
  
"Why would they hate you?"  
  
"I turned Heero, Trowa, and Wufie into three year olds." he stuttered. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident! We didn't think the spell would work if it was said in English instead of Latin!"  
  
Despite his shock, Treize said softly, "Why would they hate you? It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Quatre didn't say anything bad but Duo looked like it everything was my fault. He wouldn't even talk to me and he hardly even looked at me."  
  
"Maybe he was just in shock."  
  
"But I'm her brother! She wasn't like this before!" Trio sobbed. As the three adults looked at each other in surprise, he suddenly fell asleep.  
  
"Well, I guess that solves that question." Zechs said after a moment of silence.  
  
"What question? If he was related to Duo?" Noin asked.  
  
"Um...yeah." Zechs said quickly. He had forgotten that she was in the room with them, but Treize knew what he had been referring to. He had meant the question about what had happened to Wufie.  
  
"It certainly does. But that doesn't answer why Duo and Quatre haven't attacked us as part of their missions." Treize said softly as he gently moved Trio off his lap and back to the mattress, where he covered him with the sheet again.  
  
  
  
"Duo, it's been a week. I don't think he's coming back." Quatre said quietly to as they watched the children playing in the field in front of the safehouse.  
  
Duo didn't say anything, but watched Heero tackle Trowa. The two of them rolled into Wufie and all three of them rolled down the hill, shrieking with laughter. This Duo was different from the always happy and joking teenager who never seemed to have a care in the world. In his place was a silent, withdrawn girl whose once common smile, now only came out while watching the children play.  
  
'She reminds me so much of how Heero and Trowa were, never showing the feelings or expressions that much.' Quatre thought to himself as he went back to translating the scroll in front of him on the picnic basket. They had managed to translate roughly a third of the scrolls, mostly of which were illusion spells and spells to change yourself into something else, like an animal. They hadn't even attempted to do the books yet.  
  
Suddenly, Duo took off into the air, only swooping down log enough to grab the children before taking off into the sky again. This didn't surprise Quatre or the kids. It was a safety precaution that they had practiced so that no one would find out about the condition of the four Gundam pilots.  
  
Turning to the road that led to the house, Quatre watched tensely as a black car sped up to the front door. The back door opened before the driver could even come to a complete stop, and Relena Peacecraft jumped out. She rushed to the front door and started banging on it, shouting to be let in immediately.  
  
Quatre sighed and approached the girl quickly, pasting a smile. "Relena, who do you keep finding us?" he asked as the girl turned around.  
  
Ignoring the question, she grabbed him by his color and demanded, "Where is Heero? I heard something bad happened to him!" She started shaking him back and forth as he tried to form a coherent thought.  
  
After he had pried he fingers from his shirt and the world had stopped spinning, he said firmly, "Heero is fine. Who told you he wasn't?"  
  
"I did." a voice from behind him said and he spun around to see Nion standing beside the car. "and I got it from a very reliable source." she said firmly.  
  
Before he could reply, Trowa came running up to the group and threw him at the surprised Quatre, who caught him by reflex. "Quatre, Quatre! Duo was being mean! She said that she would fly us around the clearing but she gave a longer ride to Heero and Wufie!" he cried as he clung to the teenager's neck.  
  
"Trowa, you know that Duo wouldn't do that so why don't you go apologize to her for your bad manners." Quatre said soothingly and pushed the reluctant child in the direction he had come from.  
  
When the boy had disappeared into the forest at the edge of the field again. Quatre turned back to the two women.  
  
"Was th...that Trowa?" Relena asked stunned.  
  
"Um... yes it was." Quatre said hesitantly. He silently watched as Relena fainted. "Let's bring her into the house." he said to Noin, as he helped the older woman pick her up and head towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Trowa, you know, that when I bring you here, you are in danger and you are supposed to stay here until Quatre comes to get us." Duo lectured the little boy in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. But Heero and Wufie got longer rides than I did." Trowa muttered quietly.  
  
"That's not true, Trowa and you know it. What have we told you about lying? As soon as we get back to the safe house, you are going to sit in time out." Grabbing Trowa's hand she turned towards the safe house and started walking. "Heero, Wufie. We're going home, now."  
  
"But I thought we were supposed to wait for Quatre to come and get us." Heero said as he grabbed Duo's other hand.  
  
"Normally that is right. But because Trowa went to Quatre, they already know about you." Duo said and Wufie started shouting, "Trowa's in trouble, and now we're all in trouble because of him!"  
  
"Hush Wufie, Trowa didn't mean to. Everything will be ok." Duo said as the continued to walk. after a minute, Trowa spoke up.  
  
"Do I still have to sit in time out?" he asked with his best puppy dog face.  
  
"No. I was just angry when I said that." she said and sigh. The rest of the walk was done in silence until they reached the front door.  
  
"Ok you guys. They don't know about me yet so I want you three to go in while I fly up to you room, ok. Meet me there in three minutes." Duo said and the three little boys nodded. She flew up to the second floor windows while they opened the door.  
  
Quietly, she opened the window to the room where the three boys slept, and slipped into the room, folding her wings so that they wouldn't hit the edge of the window seal.  
  
'I hope Zechs didn't tell anyone about what had happened to me.' she though as she walked away from the window. She was so distracted by that thought that she bumped into he table and knocked a vase off. Duo held her breath as it shattered.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that?" Noin asked as she sponged Relena's forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
"Yeah, I sounded like glass breaking." Quatre said as he stood up and head for the door. The three of them were in the guestroom trying to wake Relena up. Just as he opened the door, three small figures rushed by.  
  
"Heero, Wufie, Trowa. How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house?" he asked as the kids stopped and turned around.  
  
"Sorry Quatre." they chorused together and walked into their room.  
  
"Did you hear something a minute ago?" Quatre asked them right before they closed their door.  
  
"Yeah. Duo probably knocked over the vase when she came into through the window. Bye!" Trowa said and closed the door.  
  
From behind him, Quatre heard Noin ask, "What did he mean 'Duo probably knocked over the vase when she came in through the window'?"  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Duo and let Duo explain." he suggested and she nodded. As they were leaving the room, Relena woke up and demanded to know what was going on.  
  
As Noin explained what she knew, Quatre slipped down the hall and into the children's room. As he closed the door, he saw Duo picking up the broken glass by the window, while the kids played tag in another part of the room. "Duo, you should get out of here. Noin is coming to ask what happened to you." Quatre said quietly as he took the broom and dustpan from her.  
  
"Yeah, I heard what Trowa said and I was going to take off but I didn't want to take off and leave the glass were they could get into it." Duo said as she headed towards the open window.  
  
"Thanks. Call if there is any problems." Quatre said as he watched he take off towards the trees.  
  
"Where's Duo?" Relena demanded as she threw open the door. She stood there with Noin, glaring at Quatre as he finished sweeping the broken glass up.  
  
"Duo left to get some air. You might want to just leave, ladies, as I don't know when she'll be back." he said but they weren't even listening anymore. Instead they were watching as the children laughed and played.  
  
"Noin, Relena. I think it's time you leave." he said firmly and hustled the two women outside before they could protest.  
  
"Is there anyway to change them back to normal?" Nion asked as she regained her wits.  
  
"I'm just working on it, and just how did you find us anyway?" he demanded as Noin and Relena got into the car.  
  
"That's our little secret." Nion said and drove away.  
  
  
  
"I wish I knew where Trio is." Duo muttered as she flew above the trees. She was passing above a large estate when something hit her in her side. Putting her hand on her side, she felt warm liquid cover hand. Pain burned her side as she looked at her hand. It was covered in blood and more was soaking her clothes around the wound.  
  
Suddenly another shot hit her wing and sent her hurtling towards the ground. She managed to slow herself enough with her uninjured wing but not enough to stop herself from hitting the ground hard. She screamed as she felt two ribs snap on impact. As he screamed dissolved into silence, she painfully looked up as a figure came to stand above her.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" Lady Une said as she stared down at the girl with wings on the ground.  
  
"Lady Une!" Duo said and promptly passed out.  
  
  
  
Lady Une looked at the figure on the ground in surprise and wondered what it was. It looked like a familiar looking girl with big black wings, but that as impossible.  
  
"Let's see what the scientists think of it. I'll tell his Excellency about her later." Lady Une said to herself as she dialed security on her cell phone. The guards needed to get the creature to the infirmary so the doctors and scientists could fix its wounds and find out just what it was.  
  
  
  
Duo woke up to find herself tied to an examination table with wires attached to various parts of her body. As she struggled to move, a face moved into her line of vision.  
  
"Well, I see that you're awake." the man above her said as he brushed some hair off his forehead. "My name is Darien. What's yours?"  
  
Duo refused to answer and just turned her face away. Staring at the far wall, she didn't see him open a small case and pull out a small knife. But she defiantly felt it as he started to cut her arm in a long slash and started to probe with the tip.  
  
"I want to see what makes you tick, young lady." he said calmly as he probed deeper. "Are you a girl? Are you even human? But if so, where did the wings come from and why have there never been any reports about a girl with wings before?"  
  
Suddenly he stopped probing and sliced a piece of skin off her arm. Duo had been able to handle the probing and cutting in silence, but this new pain was just too much and she screamed.  
  
"So you can at least make a sound. I was beginning to wonder." Darien said as he placed the piece of skin in a container and sealed it to be studied later.  
  
"While I and the other scientists study this and other samples that we have already taken, you will be put into isolation. Enjoy!"  
  
Duo just watched silently as he gathered his things and left. As soon as he was gone, two orderlies came in and unstrained and unhooked her from the table and wires. She was silent as they wrapped he new wounds and escorted her to a new room.  
  
The room was completely white and completely bare. As soon as the orderlies were gone, a complete silence filled the room. Even when she tried to say something, she couldn't hear anything, and here wounds no longer hurt.  
  
Duo knew what to expect though. they would feed her twice a day and besides that, she wouldn't see anything or anyone unless they wanted her to. The same with feeling or hearing anything. She wouldn't be able to feel anything she tried to do to herself until they allowed it. The only reason she knew what to expect was that Professor G had put her though this during her training to make sure that she would be able to stand it if she was ever caught.  
  
Knowing that they expected her to go crazy, she calmly laid down. 'I hope they finish this soon.' she thought as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. But unknown to her, two people where watching from a one way window on the wall.  
  
  
  
"Well, that went well." Darien said as he watched her fall asleep.  
  
"Yes. If I didn't know better, I would think that she was a Gundam pilot." Lady Une said as she turned to look at the man next to her. "Continue the tests. I want to know exactly what she is before I tell Treize." she said and he nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he said as he saluted her and then left the room.  
  
Lady Une just watched him go before turning back to the window.  
  
  
  
"Why are you keeping the kid here?" Zechs asked as he reclined on the couch in his lover's suite.   
  
"He reminds me of those Gundam pilots and he could still give us some information about what happened to them." Treize explained as he handed Zechs a snuffer of brandy and sipped his own as he sat down next to him.  
  
"But it's been two weeks and he still hasn't talked to us besides what he told you in the infirmary." Zechs protested.  
  
"I know which is why he is staying here with me."   
  
"Yeah. No one can get near him except for you."  
  
Treize bust into merry laughter at that irritated statement.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Zechs snapped, offended and Treize asked in between chuckles, "Are you jealous of my little house guest.  
  
"No!" Zechs shouted then looked around for Trio.  
  
"Don't worry. He's staying in infirmary for tonight for some tests." Treize said as put his glass down and turned to the man next to him. "Which means that we are free to do what ever we want tonight." he said as he ran a finger along the seem of Zech's crotch and smiled as he felt the budge grow hard.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?' Zechs asked as he jumped up and pulled Treize into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufie were playing with playdough in the living room of the safe house when a squad of heavily armed men broke though the front door.  
  
Hearing the sound of splintering wood, Quatre rushing out of the kitchen, only to be grabbed and muscled to the ground by two large men.  
  
Heero and Wufie rushed forward to attack the men pinning Quatre to the floor, but two more men grabbed them before they even got close to their friend. Another man was slowly approaching Trowa as he backed up to the small table near the couch. Suddenly, Trowa spun around and pulled a small gun from the flower vase in the center of the table.  
  
"Let them go now!" he said in a scared voice as the man stopped in surprise. Everyone stared at the small boy as he aimed the gun and made his demand again.  
  
The man in front of Trowa chuckled and reached out to grab the gun but Trowa acted first. He jerked back the trigger but was unable to aim as he jumped back and stumbled on the table. The bullet grazed the man's biceps. The man growled in anger and punched the boy in the stomach.  
  
The force behind the punch was enough to send Trowa flying backwards until he slammed into the wall. His head made a sickening crack when impacted then left a bloody smear as he slid down the wall to the floor.  
  
"Oh my Allah, Trowa!" Quatre screamed as he struggled to break free from the arms holding him. He succeeded in getting away from the surprised guards and was half way across the living room to Trowa before one of the men tackled him, knocking him out as his head smashed into the corner of the table.  
  
Heero and Wufie watched as Trowa and Quatre were carted out of the house and put in the back of a black van where Quatre was put in handcuffs and Trowa was buckled into a seat. The men holding Heero and Wufie buckled them into seats next to Trowa and the doors were closed.  
  
They drove for nearly an hour before the van pulled to a stop in front of Oz headquarters. Quatre had just regained consciousness and was dizzy and confused as he was dragged out of the van by two guards who half dragged, half carried him to a holding cell and tossed him in.  
  
Trowa was still unconscious and he was taken to the infirmary, along with Heero and Wufie for some tests. Heero and Wufie had been silent since they had taken from the safehouse, even when one of their guards, a nice young talkative man, had tried to start a conversation with them. The two three year olds had just given him their customary death glares. Coming from such young kids it had unnerved all that saw them.  
  
Now they sat side by side on a bed, across the room from Trowa who was being checked out by a doctor. The man Trowa had shot was in another room further down the hall, yelling that the kids were insane. The voice was muffled as the nurse came back into the room and shut the door firmly behind her.  
  
"here are the bandages that you wanted, Doctor." she said as she pushed a tray of bandages and rolls of gauze near the doctor. "And these are for you two." she added as she handed a cup of fruit juice and a cookie to each scowling little boy.  
  
Heero and Wufie both gulped down the snack, unaware that there were tranquilizers in the punch. Within moments they were both asleep. The Nurse turned towards the doctor and sighed. "Did we really have to do that to them?" she asked as the doctor finished wrapping a bandage around Trowa's head.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid that we did. This child shot at that guy and looked what happened to him. He has a huge bruise on his stomach and the skin on the back of his head is split. He's just lucky that he didn't split his skull open, as hard as he hit that wall from what I hear. If these other two kids got it into their heads that they had to protect themselves or each other, they could get seriously hurt." he explained gently as he handed Trowa to the nurse and then went over and picked up Heero and Wufie. Opening the door, the nurse led him to a room at the end of the hall, where they left the three boys curled up together on the bed.  
  
  
  
Quatre woke up just before the van stopped. The only thing that he was aware of at first was the splitting pain in his head. He gradually became aware of being dragged into a room and being dumped on a hard floor.  
  
As he struggled to push himself up, he noticed that his arms were encased in metal bands that went from mid-forearm to his wrists and were connected to each other somehow, kind of like a magnet.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself as he struggled to stand. As he leaned against the wall, he tried to figure what had happened. Suddenly, he groaned and sank back to the floor. "Oh my Allah, Trowa." he whispered. Hearing a sound, Quatre turned his head in time to see the door slid open and a woman enter.  
  
"Who are you? Where's Trowa and the others? What have you done with them?!" Quatre yelled before the woman could even open her mouth.  
  
She could see that he was worried about the children, so she didn't take offence at his rudeness. "My name is Major Katie. You and the children you were with are at Oz HQ. Now, I have a couple questions I would like to ask you."  
  
Ignoring the major's last statement, Quatre demanded again, "Where are Trowa and the others?"  
  
"The children are in a room down the hall from the infirmary." she sighed then continued in a brisk voice. "Now, will you answer my questions now that I have answered yours? What is your name?"  
  
"Quatre." he said flatly and turned away from her as he sat back down with his back to the wall. He had been warned by the doctor who had trained him never to tell them his whole name, like his was know to do when introducing himself, and never give any information about himself.  
  
"Do you have a last name?" she asked but he just stared at the wall in silence. "Where do you come from?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you have any family?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Can you...pat your head, rub your stomach, and sing at the same time?" she finally asked out of desperation to get him to say anything. She was new to her position and this was her first attempt to interrogate a prisoner. But the reaction she got was not one that she was expecting.  
  
"I want to talk to Relena Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin immediately." he said coldly and then was silent again as Katie stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." he said stonily. "Until I speak to them, you might as well leave. I won't say a word to you or anyone else until then."  
  
Seeing that he was completely serious, she turned and left the cell, locking the door behind her. As she walked down the hall to her temporary office, she wondered what Miss. Peacecraft and Nion would say to this unusual request.  
  
Just as she settled down to make the call, a young solider burst into her office. With a hasty salute, he said quickly, "Major, the girl with wings is going crazy. The doctor was in there checking on her and one of the aids mentioned the new prisoners and she started to freak out! She's already knocked the doctor out, along with several of the guards, and is currently beating up about ten other soldiers. If you don't hurry and do something, Captain Arnold said he would shoot her!"  
  
"Take me to her." Katie snapped as she grabbed the tranquilizer gun that she always kept in her desk, loaded it with practiced ease, and darted out the door behind the young man.   
  
Only a hall away from her office, they could hear the sounds of the fight, the shouts and screams of pain as Duo plowed her way through the men trying to restrain her. As they turned the corner, Katie stopped and stared in shock at the scene before her.  
  
Duo was fighting off three guards at the same time while all the others that had tried to stop her were unconsience on the hall floor stretching down the hall and disappeared around a corner. Captain Arnold was already lining up a shot and it seemed that Duo was oblivious to it all as she pounded on the men.  
  
"Where are they?!" Duo screamed as she through one of the men into the wall. "Where are Heero and the others?!"  
  
"Captain, put down the gun." Katie said coldly and waited until the gun was holstered. Turning to the enraged girl, she spoke in a soft, soothing voice.  
  
"Now why don't you calm down and tell me who this Heero is? We have no one by that name here that I know of."  
  
"Do you or do you not have three small children that you just picked up with a short haired blond guy?" Duo snarled softly.  
  
"Yes. Do you mean that one of the children id this Heero?" Katie asked.  
  
"The kid with the dark blue eyes and the dark brown hair. Bring me to them now!"  
  
Katie could tell that the girl could easily take her out if she wanted to so she quickly acted to ended it before some died. "Right at the end of this hall, last door on the right." she said pointing down the hall she had come from. As Duo rushed past her, she quickly fired a tranq that hit the girl in the shoulder.  
  
Duo slowly turned around in shock and stared at Katie in shock before slowly collapsing to the ground as the dart took effect.  
  
"Put her in the cell next to the blond guy that we picked up with the kids today. Hurry up, the dart shouldn't last to long." Katie ordered the two remaining guards, who nodded and picked up the girl and dragged her away. "Captain Arnold, you know our orders. The girl has to live long enough to get some answers out of her. You knew that, so why were you going to shoot her?" she demanded as she turned on the man.  
  
"When an animal goes mad, you put it down." he said coldly, then saluted and left her starring after him, some choice words that she wanted to say to him on her lips.  
  
"Beast." she snarled softly to herself before she stomped back to her office.  
  
  
  
Heero woke up to find a hand in his face and a heavy weight on his chest, pinning him down. Pushing the hand away, he saw that it was Wufie draped over his stomach and Trowa curled up next to them. It had been Trowa's hand, Heero realized as he pushed Wufie off of him.  
  
Getting up, Heero walked around the room trying to remember what had happened. He remembered being brought to the infirmary after Quatre was taken away and he remembered the doctor working on Trowa's wounds, but that was all. Everything else was just a blank, no matter how hard he tried remember.  
  
He tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. Before he could try anything else, the door opened and a tall woman entered.  
  
"My name is Major Katie. Are you Heero?" she asked as she squatted down to his height. At his curt nod, she smiled and stood up. "I have a couple of questions I would like you to answer. Come with me, please." she said and held out her hand for him to take.  
  
He gave the hand a contemptuse look, then stalked out of the room, leaving Wufie and Trowa just waking up.  
  
"This way, please." Katie said as she led the way to her office, keeping an eye on the scowling little boy beside her. After they had settled into her office, she asked a question that had been bothering her. ""How do you and your friends know Relena Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin, and a girl with wings?"  
  
As Heero had the mentality of a three-year-old with the mind of a sixteen-year-old, he just started blurting things out. "Well, before I was turned into a kid, Relena was always chasing me. I guess she had a crush on me or something, but who knows with that crazy girl. But I love Duo, even though I haven't told him yet, and I want us to get together like Trowa and Quatre who keep switching bodies. Wufie made Duo dress up like a girl and now he is one and I really like her wings." he chatted. "Duo's little brother accidentally turned us into kids, but that's ok. When Duo found out she made him so sad that he left and then Relena and Nion came two weeks ago and saw us then the big men came and hurt Trowa and Quatre and we were brought here. Don't know what happened to Duo, disappeared after Relena came by."  
  
Katie just stared at the little boy in shock as he continued to ramble on about Duo and wings and crazy Relena and Zechs and space. Finally she interrupted. "Um...let me get this straight. Trowa and Quatre switch bodies and Duo dressed up like a girl and then got turned into one with wings, Relena Peacecraft has been chasing you around and you are in love with Duo even though she doesn't know it. Trowa and Quatre love each other and then you, Trowa, and another friend get turned into children by Duo's little brother...what was his name?"   
  
"Trio." he chirped.  
  
"Trio. Now Trio ran away and Duo id missing. Did I get that right?" Katie asked and Heero nodded his head. "And may I ask how all of this is possible?"  
  
"Magic of course." he said as if that was the only possible answer. "Can I go see Quatre now?" he asked with his best5 puppy dog face.   
  
Finding it hard to refuse those deep blue eyes anything, she nodded and took the little boy down the hall to the cell where the blond teenager was.  
  
  
  
Quatre had been sitting against the wall since the woman had left, wondering if Trowa and the others were all right and wondering where on Earth Duo had been for the past two weeks. He was unaware of the girl in question being put into the cell next to his but he did hear the two guards talking as they dumped their prisoner and locked the door behind them as they left the cell.  
  
"Can you believe the figure of that girl? I mean she has to be the hottest babe around!" one guard said, catching Quatre's attention.  
  
"Yeah, but she's a freak. That's why I cut this off, and besides don't touch her, she'll kill you. You know what happened to Sam for touching her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He grabbed her ass and she threw him into the wall and then broke every bone in his hand."  
  
"No way! So that's why he hasn't at lunch yesterday." Before the two men could continue their conversation, Quatre heard a throat clear and then the sound of the two men hurrying away. Hearing a pair of footsteps out side of his door, he turned away and started starring at the wall again. So he missed seeing the small blur that threw it's self at him until he was tackled to the ground.   
  
He found himself on his back with a small figure clinging to his neck. "Heero!" he exclaimed as the boy pulled away long enough for the both of them to sit up.  
  
"Quatre! I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
"Are you alright? Where's Trowa and Wufie?" Quatre asked as he slipped his bound hands over the boy's head and gathered him close for an awkward hug.  
  
"There fine but they didn't come with me when I went to talk with the nice lady." Heero said as he cuddled against Quatre's chest.  
  
"What nice lady and what did you talk about?" Quatre asked sharply.  
  
"Well, we talked about me, you and Trowa, and what happened to Duo and Wufie. She was surprised when we talked about Relena and Noin. But don't worry, I didn't mention the Gundams." Heero said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Katie had been standing outside the door while Heero and Quatre had their reunion. She figured that they could use some privacy, but she couldn't just leave the little boy alone with the blond. He had seemed so angry and unpredictable.  
  
Their names, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufie and Duo, seemed familiar and at the same time unfamiliar. But when the little boy said the word Gundams, it all clicked into place in her mind.  
  
"Oh my God! You're the Gundam pilots!" she gasped, gaining the attention of the two boys in the cell. "It makes sense now that I think of it." Looking at the boys, she noticed them starring at her. "What?" she asked defensively.  
  
Ignoring the question, Quatre stood up and demanded to see Trowa and Wufie. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." Katie said regretfully as the two approached her.  
  
Suddenly Quatre reached out his bound hands and grabbed the color of her uniform. He dragged the startled woman forward until their noses were only an inch apart. He growled in a dangerous tone that normally wouldn't have come from the mild tempered teenager, "My life has been a living hell these past few weeks. First my friend is turned into a girl with wings, then I switch bodies with Trowa, and then Trowa, Wufie, and Heero are turned into children because of Trio, who disappeared. Relena and Noin find out about what had happened and then a bunch of armed goons break into my house and punch Trowa into a wall, knocked me out and brought the four of us here where I was put into shackles and throw into a cell. And on top of all that, Duo has been missing since two weeks ago and now you won't let me go see me Trowa-chan?!" he was shouting by the time he finished.  
  
Katie just stared at the small teenager and tried to form a coherent thought. From all the reports she had read, the pilot of 04 was the mildest, most sweet tempered of the five gundam pilots, but this teenager seemed to be a wild, out of control kid that could very easily kill her with his bare hands.  
  
She could see that Quatre's eyes were full of pain and anger as she stared deeply into them. "I can understand where you are coming from, but..." she started but was cut off by a swift shake from the blond as he shouted, "You have no idea what the last few weeks and the last few years have done to all of us!"  
  
Before Quatre could continue, or Katie could say a word, before Heero could even get over his shock at seeing Quatre like this, all three heard a voice from the cell next door saying, "Quatre?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this took me a while to get out. I haven't had time to type anything recently because of school. That kami that I'm almost through with it. The next chapter won't be posted for a while but I will try and get the next chapter for Duo's pain up soon and maybe Another world and Ranma Moon, too.   
Ja ne,  
Shinigami-chan 


End file.
